Hidden in Plain Sight
by kristen.murphy.3344
Summary: An accident in the field causes Spencer's mutant status to be revealed. To ensure is control on his powers are complete, the FBI sends him off to Xavier school for training. During the training Part of Spencer's past comes back to haunt him. Can he finish the training in time to keep his past from team, or will the past cost him his new family?
1. Chapter 1

26 Year old Spencer Reid sat in the back of the SUV he was currently being escorted in. Well the agents assigned to him would say they were escorting him, but in Spencer's mind it was more like holding him prisoner until they reached their destination. After all how many free people walked around with a damping bracelet on their wrist. The Bureau claimed that the bracelet was for his benefit until he learned to control his powers, but he knew better. The Bureau just hadn't wanted to waste a valuable resource, so in order to have him comply with their demand they refused to remove it. _I would have complied anyways _Spencer thought, _but I still resent their need to use force._

Deep inside of himself Spencer had always known that this day would come, the day that his mutant abilities were discovered. He had just hoped for a bit more time before it happened. He knew things today weren't anywhere near as bad as they use to be, but that didn't mean he wanted his mutation to be known. After all he was already called a_ freak_ for his intelligent, why would he want to give people any more reason to hate him.

When he thought about the people who hated him, he had to laugh a bit. Most of their hate was due to jealousy; that he at 21 obtained something they had no hopes of achieving, a position on the BAU. One of the most sought after position in the FBI; it was a position the most worked their whole lives to achieve. It was also the reason that he was here, after all if he wanted to keep his spot, he had to jump through the hops the Bureau insisted on.

In a way he really couldn't blame the Bureau for their actions. Mutant powers were just like any other weapon, in order for it to be used effectively it needed to be trained. That's why 3 year ago the Bureau had entered into an agreement with Charles Xavier. Since his school was equipped to teach and handle mutants already they sent any mutant wishing to join the FBI there to ensure they had proper control over their abilities. It was a forward thinking plan at the Bureaus part, they just hadn't taken into account the mutants who didn't want to be discovered. Mutants like Spencer.

Being a mutant and working at the FBI was a bit like being gay in the fact that if they weren't out, then shut up. If someone was discovered to be a mutant and sent off for training, you pretended to be surprised just like everyone else around you. Then for the next several weeks/months you covered your ass even more to ensure you weren't discovered.

For most of the individuals who were discovered to be mutants it really wasn't that bad. They were given a choice, training or being let go, most choose to do the training. But most of the ones discovered were only a class 1 or 2 mutant.

A class 1 or 2 mutants were very low level, they were mostly had weak abilities. These mutants made up for over 50% of the mutant population, and made up over 96% of the hidden mutants working for the Bureau. For the most part the Bureau didn't pay much attention to these mutants after receiving their training, they report to their bosses just like they did before they were discovered.

Another 3.5% of the hidden mutants were made up of level 3's. These mutant could be quite powerful depending on their moods, and once their training was completed they reported to the section heads of their departments. In order to remain in the FBI they were required to undergo a week's training every year to ensure their control wasn't slipping. They could if needed, be sent for further training throughout the year if their boss thought their control was slipping.

The last remaining .5% of mutants in the FBI were the class 4 &amp; 5's. Mutants in this class were rare but extremely powerful. There currently there were no known mutants in this class, so there were no procedures for them. If luck was on his side after this training was completed there would still be no known mutants in this class. If his luck didn't hold, well he would have to handle that if it came up.

Spencer knew he would never willing admit it but he was on the top end of a class 5 mutant range. Unlike most mutants which only had 1 or 2 abilities, Spencer had several in various different degrees of strength. His first ability and the one that had caused him to be exposed was his ability to generate a physical shield around him and those close by. Mostly this ability was used to protect, but in the right place it could also be used to prevent someone from running. This Spencer hoped this was the only ability he would be forced to admit too.

Spencer sighed as he glanced out the window, this whole mess had started 3 days ago while on the case in New Jersey. The Local PD had requested help breaking a bank robbery ring that had started killing people. Morgan and himself had gone to interview one of the local branches and had ended up in the middle of a hostage situation instead. The hostage situation went bad from the very beginning with the planting of explosive throughout the bank. When Rossi took over as negotiator he and Morgan thought they were in the clear. But things turned even worse when one of the robbers panicked and blew the charges. With no time to think Spencer had thrown every bit of strength he had into creating a shield around him and the other hostages. It had seemed like hours as rescue crews dug through the rubble for bodies only to discover almost everyone safe and alive. When the last piece of rubble and been cleared away from his shield Spencer finally passed out from the over use of his ability. He woke 2 days later in a hospital with the damper bracelets on, and 2 agents standing guard at his door.

After awaking and getting the all clear from the doctors it had seemed like no time at all before he had been shoved into the back of an SUV and began the 2 hour trip to Xavier's school. During the 2 hour trip he had been able to get in touch with members of his team to assure them that he was okay and that he would join back up with them soon. By the time the SUV pulled up to the gates of the Xavier School Spencer had a half formed plan to put into play, one that would hopefully get him out of here as quickly as possible.

* * *

The first week Spencer spent at the school was frustrating for both him and the teachers. Although the school had opened its own wing specify designed to house and train the future FBI agents, it wasn't long before they discovered that Spencer just didn't fit in with the group. At first the new recruits tried to include him in with their group, but soon having learned that Spencer was both in the BAU and had already been in the field for 4 year they became to isolate themselves from him. The older agents who were there to both train and be trained looked at Spencer as if he had the plague, some of them having already known his history some being clued in by others. Spencer who was use to the hostile attitude just tightened his shields a bit more and tried to ignore it.

Spencer refusal to participate in the combat portion of the training also did not help matters. Try as he might he couldn't seem to get the others to understand that he just wasn't a physical person. The fighting, door breaking, all around rough portion of their job was done by Morgan. Words were Spencer's weapon of choice, and when that failed he had a gun. In the end he stood in the middle of the training field and welcome the others to attack him. When Spencer's shield held up to over 3 hours on constant abuse they let up on him.

By the second week Spencer had an almost constant headache and had taken to escaping the other agents by walking the school grounds. He used the time away to experiment with his powers, figuring that with so many mutants around no one would notice. He worked on fine toning some ideas he had come up with, discarding them if they didn't work, expanding and perfecting others. Towards the middle of the second week he had moved on to combine his powers together, specify his electricity and shielding. When he wasn't being forced to work with the other agents or experimenting on his own, Spencer could normally be found holed up in the schools extensive library. It was there, at the end of his second week that for the first time since his powers came online, Spencer control slipped a bit.

He had been discussing a case that the team was on with Morgan, when a group of students had entered the library, talking loudly and horsing around. In order to avoid them Spencer had retreated further into the book cases, when he hears the name "Remy". Spencer stops in his tracks and tries to listen in.

"Mr. Summers says the danger room sessions are going to start again Saturday when Remy and Logan return."

The lights in the library flickered and burst as Spencer stepped out from behind a bookcase. "Do you mean Remy LeBeau?"

The students looked at each other first before one turned and answered "Yes, do you know him?"

"Thank you" Spencer replied as he made his way out of the library and headed for Xavier's office. Knocking once he entered without waiting for a reply. Xavier and Scott looked up at him in surprise, "Dr. Reid, how can we help you?"

"When will the training you need me to complete be done?"

Xavier looked at Spencer carefully before replying," You are advancing well, but it could still be a couple of month until we are sure you have complete control over your powers."

"That's not an acceptable time frame. I do not have the time to waste the next couple of months while you decided if my control, for powers I've had since I was 10, are sufficient. Whatever training you have needs to be completed by Friday."

"Dr. Reid..." Scott became.

"No, this is not an option. Friday morning I will be leaving your school to join back up with my team." Spencer closed the office doors as he left; pulling out his cell he quickly called Hotch.

"Hotchner"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to be out of here by Friday."

"Are you in danger?"

Spencer paused for a moment to consider his next words, "No, not at the moment, however that could change after Friday."

"Be ready to go first thing Friday morning. Someone will be there to pick you up."

Trying to calm the turmoil and panic that raced through him, Spencer made his way down to the lake. It is there on the dock that Spencer loses himself in memory.

_He first met Remy when he was 10, shortly after his father had left, he's been doing the only thing that a 10 year ago could do to earn money, selling himself. He had just been about to get into the car of his next customer when a tug on the back of his shirt sent him crashing down onto the sidewalk. He had looked up to see the car driving away and himself surrounded by several adults and a teen in sunglasses. When the teen had started yelling at him he hadn't know quite what to do, so he sat there in shock, as he was yelled at about getting in cars with strangers and did he know what men like that did to little boys like him. Spencer would blame the lack of memory on his response later on the shock. But he doubted that any amount of shock would block the memory of the spanking that Remy had given him right there on the sidewalk. For the next week or so every time Spencer went to walk the street Remy would be there preventing him from taking customers and then one day he just disappeared. _

_The next time they met, Spencer had been 13 and just started attended Caltech. He had been heading back to his dorm when he was ambushed by some of the jocks. During their tousling Spencer had slipped free enough to make a break for it. He has just rounded a corner when he ran straight into Remy, instead of them both crashing to the ground Spencer found himself wrapped up in strong arms and steadied. When the group that had been chasing him caught up, Remy hadn't hesitated about shoving Spencer behind him and taking him on. Remy had then walked Spencer the remaining way to his dorm room. The week following found the two accidentally meeting up at random places around town. During those exchanged not many words were said just a wave of a hand or nod of the head to acknowledge the other. But with each new meeting Spencer left with a tingle to his skin and truncated burn deep inside him. And like with their first meeting, as quickly as Remy appeared he disappeared, leaving Spencer to yearn for just another glance._

_By the time that their paths crossed again, Spencer was 16 and his mutant powers had started to awake. First with his shielding abilities and illusions, then later with the electric charge. He had learned from watching others to hide his abilities from normal humans, but he hadn't thought about hiding them from other mutants. Under the disguise of an illusion and the alias "Tricks", Spencer spent a great deal of his non class time working at a mutant shelter. Between working at the shelter and school, life was busy but peaceful for Spencer, least until the day the Brotherhood came crashing through the quad._

_He couldn't quite remember what he had been doing at the time, but suddenly the tree above him and several other students came crashing to the ground. Spencer didn't even think before he threw up a shield, protecting all those around him from the fallen limbs. Using his shields he forced a tunnel through the tree to allow everyone to escape to safety and then he quickly wrapped an illusion around himself to see what was going on. _

_From his hiding place among the tree branches Spencer could make out Creed and other members of the Brotherhood, some fighting other mutants, other looked to be searching for someone. He held his breath as Creed held a student by his neck asking where he could find "Tricks", and in that moment Spencer wanted nothing more than to run. Instead he began reaching out into the wires around the school, feeding his core with as much electric charge as he could. When he was filled he released bursts of electric charged wrapped in his shields into the air. Each bubble floated to a member of the Brotherhood and burst sending many of them flying. Bubble after bubble he sent after the Brotherhood until he was sure all of the non-combatants has escaped._

_Later he would curse himself for become so focused on the bubbles that he had lost sight of Creed, something he truly regretted as he had felt the man's massive hands wraparound his neck and pull him from his hiding place. Spencer had kicked out and struggled as best he could but he had been quickly losing a grip on both his illusions and consciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing was several small explosions and the sight of Remy as Creed dropped him to the ground and darkness overcame him. _

Spencer sighed he really didn't like to think of that day. He knew that he was lucky that even in unconsciousness his illusion hadn't been dropped, otherwise his carefully planned charade would never be possible. When he had awoken that day it was to discover two things that a) both the Brotherhood and X-men had been looking to recruit him and b) the feelings which fluttered around in his stomach were the beginnings of a soul-bond with Remy. Both realizations had him terrified and ready to bolt; it was only the combined glare from both Scott and Remy that kept him in place until they were sure he was okay.

After that day Remy had come to meet him several times, each time Spencer had felt him approaching and had quickly wrapped himself in an illusion hoping to hide himself. It did no good though, Remy had known who he was by feel alone, but never saw the reason to bring attention to Spencer's use of the illusion. It took several months of meeting up with Remy for Spencer to finally realize that he was being courted, not just because of the bond, but because the X-Men still wanted him.

When he confronted Remy about his realization, he hadn't denied it, which had made Spencer furious. In his eyes it meant that his Bonded didn't want him for himself, just for what he could do. Hurt was easily covered with anger and Spencer had stormed off. Later he would find out that Remy had left a note for him at the local mutant shelter. It had been a simple note addressed to "Tricks", since he had never given Remy his real name. It had simply stated "Next time no running". Spencer had shuttered after reading that note, and did so even now when thinking about it. He has waited for weeks after that for Remy to reappear, but he never came.

It was during the third month of no Remy that he had realized that once again he was being abandoned. That once again he wasn't good enough, the tears that night were the last Spencer remembered shedding before he locked his heart.

After six months with no Remy, both Spencer and "Tricks" left Caltech. He transferred to MIT and hid all of his mutant powers, keeping completely away from the mutant community. To be sure that he couldn't accidentally use his powers, he took to wearing a suppression anklet, carefully hidden under his left sock. Over the years his powers had grown past what the anklet could suppress, but it still kept most of his abilities locked down.

After several years, Spencer did decided to return to Caltech, only this time instead of meeting Remy, he met Gideon.

Spencer tiredly ran his hand through his messy curls and turned away from the lake. He had plans to make in case his team didn't get here in time and none of those plans could be done if he was wallowing his past and self-pity.

Spencer worked his way through the next week in a hazy. To those looking as him he would seem normal, maybe a bit quieter, but otherwise the same. Inside Spencer was a nervous wreck, it was like nothing else really mattered anymore, expect getting to Friday. He worked through the tests and exercises with a single mindlessness that only his team would recognize. He ate little and slept less, his dreams when he did sleep were filled with nightmares that left him tired and drained. By the end of the week Spencer had taken to gulping down cup after cup of coffee in order to stay awake.

When Friday morning rolled around it was greeted with a sigh of relief and with trepidation. Spencer had felt it when he woke up, a growing heaviness to the air. The feeling of dread boiled up inside him, until without thought he was reaching in to very bottom of his go bag and pulling out the bundle he always carried. Swiftly he pulled on the butter soft black skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a long sleeved duster. Once dressed he dug back into the bag and pulled out a small black bag, from its confines he withdrew several knives. 2 guns and a key. Quickly and with sure fingers Spencer placed the knives is various spots in the duster and on his person. One gun was placed in the halter around his shoulders, the second was placed on his right ankle. Grabbing a tie from his bag, he also pulled his hair up and out of the way.

Once outfitted Spencer felt some of the tension drain from his body and looked at himself in the mirror. The image before him was of a person who hadn't been seen in close to 9 years. He wasn't sure why he felt the need for this outfit now, but it settled something in his mind and brought forth a sense of comfort.

He grinned when he looked at the buster and knives, they hadn't been a part of "Tricks" normal outfit. These items had been gifted to him 7 months, 3 days, 8 hours and 24 minutes ago, a reward from a friend, after he finally detoxed from dilaudid. The buster had several hidden places where he could stash items, as well as reinforced walls over the vital areas. His jeans had undergone a similar change as well, instead of just denim they were made of a lighter, sturdier fabric. They were easier to move in, and would protect him far more than regular jeans ever would.

Spencer glanced at the key sitting beside his bag on the bed and gathered his nerve. With only a small moment's hesitation he grabbed the key and placed his left foot on the bed. Pulling his sock down, Spencer placed the key into the suppression anklet and watched as the anklet opened and feel to the bed. He shivered as his newly freed powers hummed within him.

Spencer took first one shuttered breath and then another, fighting to take in the extra sensory his fully awaken powers gave him. It was always a shock when the anklet first came off, the world around him was just so much more when he wasn't contained. He spent several moments centering himself and testing the edges of his control, before he slipped on boots and exiting his room.

Spencer rubbed his arms trying to relieve the itchy feeling which crawled along them as he made his way to the kitchen. He ignored the curious glances sent his way as he filled a mug full of coffee and turned to exit the school. Absentmindedly Spencer sipped his coffee looking out over schools grounds, his right hand occasional slipping up to rub his left arm. The feelings which had been coursing through his arm, slowly spreading to the rest of his body, gradually increasing until it felt like insects covered his skin.

It wasn't until a hand fell upon Spencer's shoulder that he realized how distracting the feeling was. Glancing up he saw Morgan standing behind him with a concerned look upon his face, "You okay there Pretty Boy?"

"Morgan?" Spencer looked at Morgan like he didn't quite believe that he was here. Whatever Morgan's response was Spencer never heard it, as the itching feeling which had been crawling over his skin all morning became a burning charge that ran through his entire body. He shoved Morgan back away from him as the charge manifested as an electrical bubble around him. _Please don't let anyone get hurt_, was Spencer's last thought as his world greyed out around him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so i'm way behind on correcting the miss post for chapter 2, but sadly life really does get in the way of doing anything fun.I am working on the third chapter but in the mean time here is the real chapter 2 for this story. I don't have a beta so I apologize now for any spelling/grammar errors that you might find._

* * *

Remy was no stranger to his bond singing, it did every time he came within a certain distance to his Bonded, but never had it been this strong before. For the bond to resonate this strongly could only mean "Tricks" was at the Mansion. That mere fact was enough to ignite a small panic in him, because the last time he had seen "Tricks" he had made it clear he had no intentions of joining the X-men.

That fact in mind, Remy could only think of a few reasons he was there. The first being that he was in some sort of danger and needed help, another being he had been injured in an attacked and needed treatment and the last being the Professor and Scott had been able to track him down and forced him back to the Mansion. Neither the first or second option pleased him but he could deal with the fall out of those 2. The third, just straight out angered him.

The last time he had seen his Bonded was roughly 5 years ago, he had been a student at Caltech at the time and had fallen on to both the X-men's and Brotherhood's radar. Both groups had set out to recruit him, but the Brotherhood had gotten there first. When their offer was rejected, instead of recruit, Creed set out to kill.

Remy shivers as he recalls the sight of Creed with his hand wrapped around that slender neck. A few minutes more and "Tricks" would probably have been dead. As it was Remy could still remember the anguish he felt at the sight of his limp body falling to the ground. He pushed that thought away as he felt the Blackbird begin to land. He would have is answers soon, in the meantime he could only prepare himself for what lay ahead.

* * *

"_Que se passe-t-il?" _Remy choked back the laughter as he took in the scene before him. While weird and unusual things were common in a school of mutants, he never though he would ever see the sight of Scott Summers dressed in a powder pink, frilly, baby doll dress bound to an oversized highchair or Warren Worthington dressed in a baby blue kid's romper being held and spanked by a giant teddy bear. But it was the sight of Jean and Rouge, hair in pigtails, dressed in sunflower yellow dresses in a playpen with pacifiers in their mouths, which finally sent him convulsing with laughter to his knees.

He really shouldn't have been too surprised though; the highhanded tactics which the X-men employed did rub some people the wrong. And if it was one thing he did know about his bonded, it's that he didn't like doing things someone else's way. "Tricks" had been vastly independent, preferring to learn some things that hard way instead of taking advice. He had also had a wicked and morbid sense of humor, which by the scene that was playing out in front of Remy, he hadn't lost.

Although Remy found the predicament his teams mates in hilarious but the sight of the electrified bubble containing his bonded drained it all from him. He knew though that to rush right in without knowing what happened to cause the mess in front of him would be dangerous, so he turned to the people gathered around the deck. "Someone wha' t' clue Remy in as t' wha' happened?"

Remy found it of no surprise when it was Kitty who stepped forward to answer his question, "Not really sure of the full story, but Spencer lost control for a few minutes. When Scott and the Professor stepped in to try and help he asked them to back off. They kinda didn't and well this is what happened."

"Where de Professor?"

Kitty point to the corner of the deck, "He is over there, but he isn't responding to anyone. I think maybe he's trying to get into Spencer's head to make him stop."

A grumbled "Good luck with that" came from Remy's right, turning he looked over the group of individuals that stood back with amused grins on their faces.

"Y' don't think the Professor can stop him?" Remy asked.

"Not a chance in hell someone is getting into my Junior G-man's head," replied a short blond from the group.

"Even if he was able to get past Reid's shields, all he would be able to do is wonder around in circles. That kid's mind is a scary place to be." The comment came from an older gentleman who step forward and stuck out his hand. "Since the individuals who know us are otherwise engaged allow me to introduce myself. I'm SSA David Rossi from the BAU. Behind me is Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, and Emily Prentiss. The person causing all the chaos is Dr. Spencer Reid and another member of our group."

Remy shook the agents hand and took in the emotions around him, "Y don't seem surprised that dis happened. Are y' not worried for y'r man?"

Rossi chuckled, "I would be more worried about your people than Reid. If your people had listened in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

"So y'r sayin his lack of control isn't dangerous?"

It was Derek Morgan who replied this time, "If your people had back off like he asked then no it wouldn't have been. But now? Yeah there is something to worry about. Reid can't hold all these people and concentrate on gaining control at the same time. But if he releases them they are just going to attack him again. It's not smart to try and get close to him right now, so all we can do is wait it out."

Remy had never been a person with a great deal of patience so when 10 minutes ticked by and everything was still at a standstill it was of no great surprise to anyone when Remy had had enough. "De hell with dis," he muttered before removing his trench coat and laying it over the rail surrounding the deck. Next he removed his glasses and Bo placing them with this coat. Then feeling deep into himself where their bond lay he opened up himself completely and funneled his emotions down that wire thick link. "_Mon colle_," he called out. "Remy done tired of waitin fer y'. So he gonna come get y' instead."

With his intentions made clear Remy took the first few steps toward Spencer before a wave of distress echoed across the bond. He hesitated for a second in his approach as feelings of fear, unease, and self-loathing shortly followed. Remy pushed feelings of calm, understanding, and reassurance back to Spencer as he continued on. He was half way to Spencer when a wave of anger was sent Remy's way, when he didn't stop right away it was shortly followed by a knife landing less than an inch from his right foot.

Remy froze the instant he saw the knife and sent anger and disapproval back across the link to Spencer before he continued on. "nough of dat _Petit_. Ain't no one gonna hurt y' and y' can't scare me away with a knife." He had taken only a few more steps when he felt the tickle on his skin that told him an illusion had been placed. He let out a growl as he glanced over the neon pink footie jammie that had replaced his normal jeans and shirt. The laughter that danced over the link only annoyed Remy more, "Y'r getting y'rself in more trouble den y'r gonna like _homme." _Remy sneezed as Spencer shifted the illusion so that Remy now stood in a pair of black vinyl boyshorts with suspenders, red mesh crop top, and thigh high black boots. "Now y'r just beggin fer it, keep it up and Remy might just give y' what y' need."

Remy stop a few inches from the edge of Spencer's bubble and reached out as if to knock on the side of it. "Let Remy in _Petit_." Instead of his bonded complying with his request he received a clear "fuck off" vibe over that link instead. "Always de hard way with y'. When y' gonna learn Remy just as hard headed and stubborn as y'?"

Over the past 6 years Remy had done as much research on bonds, especially those between mutants, as he could. There hadn't been a lot of information available for the mutant side of the bond, so any info he had been able to gain had been firsthand knowledge only. But that knowledge had been from the only bonded mutant couple he had been able to locate, and there was no telling if what worked with them would work with his bond. One of the most important bit of knowledge he had gained, was now about to be tested as he reached his hand out further towards the bubble and felt it pass through. With a sign of relief, he really hadn't wanted to be on the receiving end of an electrical shock, he passed all the way through the barrier and took his first unfiltered look at his bonded.

The young man before him was nothing yet everything like what he expected all at the same time. He was tall yet scrawny in build, the awkward way he held himself told Remy that he wasn't a fighter, but the intelligence and power that lay behind those hazel eyes spoke volumes. His body seemed to almost vibrate with the anger and uncertainty he was trying to contain, but his hands where steady as he pulled two hidden knives from his person. The ease with which he held the knives spoke of long practice and skill, a quick glance over his body told Remy he was armed with more than just the 2 knives. Remy glanced to the ground at the duster which has been laid out of the way, he noted the slightly reinforced panels which would have covered vital area had it been worn. Its placement on the ground told Remy that his bonded wasn't use to wearing it, but treasured it at the same time.

Spencer's body also scream to Remy of exhaustion and the dark circles under his eye's showed evidence of several nights of little to no sleep. _Likely _Remy thought _running on too much coffee and shear will power alone._ "Go away." The words Spencer spoke were soft and barely audible.

"Can't do that _petit_."

"Why?" Spencer's voice held all the heartache and sorrow he tried to hide the past 6 years. "You've done it before. What makes now any different?"

Reaching out a hand Remy pushed Spencer's hair back behind an ear, "Been look'n for y' for couple of years now. Every time I get close y' slip through me fingers." Taking both the knives from Spencer's hands he threw them to join the duster on the ground. "Y'r tired, turn it off and let Remy take care of y'"

Spencer shook his head and in a voice that carried all his exhaustion replied, "Can't. Won't shut off."

"Shh _bebe_ close dem _beau_ eyes of y'rs and relax against Remy." He stated as his right hand wrapped around Spencer's waist pulling him in close to his body. Remy searched out their bond and opened the link wider until he could feel the channel with which Spencer's powers flowed. He clapped down on those channels shutting off the flow and bringing Spencer's powers back under control. Pulling back out of the bond Remy then sent his empathy into Spencer and gently pulled him down into sleep.


End file.
